Save You
by honestlybroken
Summary: "Leon was greeted by the expected sight of an immaculately kept home. Nothing was out of place from the throw pillows to the gleaming kitchen counters to the neat stack of mail on a table by the door. If there was one thing Sephiroth was consistent with, it was cleaning up any and all evidence after an assault." (Rated for abuse and mentions of rape)


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I had such an issue with tenses writing this! I apologize if any of the phrasing comes off as awkward. It's like I forgot English while writing this. Which isn't good because the only language I know is English... Anyways, as said in the summary this fic contains abuse and rape but nothing graphic. Title is from the Simple Plan song 'Save You'.

* * *

><p>Leon swallowed a sigh as he ran fingers through his hair. What once had been a neatly tied back ponytail was now a mess of frizz and flyaways as fingers tugged unceremoniously on chocolate locks. He adjusted his hold on the phone; wrist aching from the prolonged position. He'd been sitting propped on the edge of his couch listening to the shaky breaths of his best friend for what felt like hours.<p>

"Cloud?" Leon listened patiently, hearing a slight hitch in Cloud's breathing before the blond acknowledged he'd heard.

"Hmm?"

"Why…? Why do you let him do this?"

"Do what, Leon? He didn't _do_ anything." Cloud snapped into the phone. His breath speeding up, coming out in short, sharp bursts.

"Cloud. He-" Leon let out the sigh he'd been holding back, hanging his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Yeah. That's probably best." Cloud hissed through gritted teeth.

They had this conversation on an all too regular basis. And the last time Cloud had angrily hung up on Leon, refusing to speak to him for over a week. But Leon knew that after a stress-filled work day, Cloud's bastard of a husband would arrive home in a surly mood and take it out on the innocent blond. And it wasn't always with his fists. No. He'd use everything he had to beat the younger man into submission.

He'd lash out both verbally and physically. His tongue just as devastating as the crushing hold of strong fingers wrapped around the fragile column of Cloud's neck. The words that rolled off the devil's forked tongue stinging just as deeply as the blade he pressed into the pale flesh of Cloud's arm not even a month after the honeymoon. And Cloud would consistently defend him.

"Seph needs me." Cloud's voice wavered as he tried desperately to sound less broken than he truly was.

Leon let out an undisciplined snort. Sephiroth would feed the blond lie after lie, and Cloud would lap them all up like a pup. One whose loyalty was so devote, he'd eat whatever poison his master set in front of him.

"He uses you, Cloud." Leon murmured. His heart breaking at the strain in Cloud's voice.

"N-no." Cloud shook his head frantically, knuckles turning white as he squeezed tighter on the plastic device cradled to his ear. "No. He _loves_ me."

_No. I __love you_

Leon and Cloud had been best friends since their playground days and it wasn't until Cloud's second year of college, when he started dating Sephiroth, that Leon realized he was in love with his blond companion. But Cloud was so infatuated with the silver-haired man that he didn't give Leon a second glance.

Initially, Leon attributed his intense dislike of the older man to jealousy. Sephiroth was ten years older than Cloud and was already a successful business man. He had a certain elegance that made him both intimidating and awe-inspiring. And he was able to give Cloud, the kid from the wrong side of the tracks, anything he could ever want. Everything Leon could never give him.

But when Cloud came home from their month-long honeymoon sporting several bruises of varying ages, Leon knew there was something wrong. His suspicions were proved correct when a couple weeks later Cloud called him for a ride to the hospital. He needed stitches for a deep gash down his arm. Leon had tightly wrapped the laceration before frantically ushering Cloud into the car. The whole time questioning the blond about the injury. A cooking accident. He'd been slicing vegetables and wasn't paying attention. Leon couldn't believe Cloud expected him to fall for such a ludicrous tale. But he never got another explanation

"Oh Cloud-" Leon was interrupted by the sharp slam of a door. Sephiroth was home. And he was angry.

"I gotta go. I'll call you later. 'Kay?" Cloud's voice dropped as he whispered into the receiver.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Be…uh…careful." Under normal circumstances Leon would've cursed how weak he sounded, but these weren't normal circumstances. Every time he ended a conversation with Cloud he was terrified it would be the last.

"Of course." Leon could hear the slight change in Cloud's voice as the corners of his lips curled up in a smile.

"Night Cloud." Leon was answered with a soft click and dial tone.

Resisting the urge to chuck his phone across the room, Leon settled for tossing it across the couch. He slumped forward, burying his face in his palms. He knew what was going to happen tonight. Sephiroth will start with his verbal assault. Calling Cloud stupid, useless, worthless, ugly. And Cloud will hang his head in shame letting Sephiroth's vile words become a part of him. They'll settle into his soul, slowly tearing him apart from the inside out. Then Sephiroth will ask some rhetorical question, and before Cloud even has a _chance_ to reply, Sephiroth will hit him with a powerful back-hand.

Maybe a hand will wrap around Cloud's throat. Squeezing until the blond nearly passes out. Perhaps he'll throw Cloud to the ground. It's been a while since he last stomped on the blond. And when he's through and Cloud is no more than a whimpering heap on the floor, Sephiroth will slowly kneel in front of him. Deceptively graceful fingers will trace the contours of Cloud's face, gently brushing bangs to the side so he has a clear view of the red-rimmed eyes of his husband. Then he'll apologize and beg for Cloud's forgiveness. And Cloud will give in with a desperate kiss. The night will be spent with Cloud doing anything he can to please the older man. And no matter how depraved it is, or how much it hurts and he wants to stop, Cloud will let Sephiroth use him. Because that's what husbands do. Because Sephiroth _loves_ him.

Leon cringed at the thought. In the past two years, he had played ambulance to Cloud so many times he'd lost count. And every time, a new set of injuries littered the blond's porcelain skin. Cloud had multiple cuts and bruises, broken and fractured bones, dislocated shoulders, and countless head injuries. But he would never admit that Sephiroth had been the cause.

They'd been to the hospital so many times the ER nurses knew them on sight. And when they'd ask what happened, Cloud would flash a cheeky grin while he relayed some bullshit story about how he fell down the stairs or walked into a door. They'd simply nod in response before jotting some notes down in his file. Most would shoot Leon an accusatory glare: knowing damn well the blond didn't do this to himself.

Leon retrieved his phone from the end of the couch checking to make sure the sound was on and volume turned to max. Leon was the only person Cloud called. He was the only person Sephiroth hadn't forced out of the blond's life. And he was sure that was only because Sephiroth relished in rubbing his relationship in Leon's face. But whatever the reason, Cloud would call Leon and Leon would be damn sure he'd be there to answer.

Having drifted to sleep sometime during the night, Leon awoke with a start as a loud drum solo erupted from his phone. Groggily wiping sleep from his eyes with one hand, the other reached clumsily for the detestable device. Pulling the phone closer, Leon saw the name "Cloud" flash across the LCD screen. Leon sat up straighter, the fog of sleep dissolving away to be swiftly replaced by dread.

Leon quickly accepted the call, pressing the phone tight to his ear. "Cloud?"

"Hey Leon." Cloud's words slurred together as he fumbled with his own phone.

"I'll be right over." Without waiting for an explanation, Leon scrambled off the couch. Fingers brushed through chocolate hair in an attempt to tame it as feet were shoved hastily into boots.

"Leon?"

"Yeah, Cloud?"

"…Never mind…" Cloud mumbled.

"Just hold on, okay?"

"'Kay"

Leon wasted no time in obeying traffic signs as he tore down the streets heading for Cloud. His car had barely come to a halt before he was out of it and racing up the path to Cloud's front door. He fumbled with the door mat, locating the spare key Cloud had hidden for Leon over a year ago. The key he always used to let himself in the countless times the blond called him for help.

After he pushed the door open, Leon was greeted by the expected sight of an immaculately kept home. Nothing was out of place from the throw pillows to the gleaming kitchen counters to the neat stack of mail on a table by the door. If there was one thing Sephiroth was consistent with, it was cleaning up any and all evidence after an assault.

Leon's heart pounded hard in his chest as he hastened up the stairs; taking them two at a time in his desperate search for Cloud. He hadn't been where Leon usually found him; downstairs curled up on the bathroom floor as he dry heaved into the toilet. Leon should never have hung up the phone. What if Sephiroth never left? Or came back to deliver a final blow? What if the life left Cloud's beautiful blue eyes while he was broken and alone?

At the top of the stairs, Leon found the master bedroom's door slightly ajar. Cautiously he approached it. Sucking in a deep, painful breath, Leon slowly urged the door further open.

At first glance nothing seemed out of place. Other than the unmade bed, the entire room was as immaculately kept as the rest of the house. But a distinctive pained moan sounded from the other side of the bed pulling Leon further into the room. As he slowly approached the bed, grey eyes narrowed as they landed on bloodied sheets. Leon's stomach dropped at the implication. Feeling like he was going to be physically ill, Leon dug fingers into his palms as he walked around the bed.

Cloud was on the floor with his back against the wall. His left leg was pulled to his chest with his right arm while his left hung uselessly at his side. His bare chest was heaving as he fought to hold back broken sobs and choked whimpers. Cloud looked up at Leon; his glassy eyes unfocused as they tried to settle on the brunet.

Leon's grey eyes washed over Cloud, taking in his shattered appearance. His face was impossibly pale aside from the angry bruise purpling his left cheek. Normally bright, captivating eyes were hollow and bloodshot. And Cloud's chest and arms were covered in bruises telling of multiple ugly attacks. An old pair of sweats were hastily pulled over slim hips but Leon could still see the crescent-shaped welts from where nails had been dug painfully into smooth skin. Leon swallowed the bile raising in his throat as he clenched his jaw. If he could get his hands on Sephiroth now he'd…

"It hurts."

"I know." Leon bent down so he was crouched at Cloud's eye level. If Sephiroth was here now he'd ignore him in favour of comforting Cloud. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." Cloud nodded weakly as he stretched his left leg out with a hiss.

"Okay." Leon moved around so he could help Cloud up with a tight grip on the blond's right arm.

Once he had the blond standing -precariously balanced on one foot while leaning heavily against the wall- Leon grabbed an old sweater of Cloud's and draped it across bare shoulders. Cloud mumbled "thanks" as he swayed unsteadily, clutching his injured arm to his chest. Leon wrapped a strong arm around Cloud's waist before half carrying him out of the house and to the waiting car.

Now settled in the passenger seat of Leon's car, Cloud started to regain colour. Leon was crouched at the open car door studying the blond's face. His cheeks were slowly filling with a pale pink replacing the sickly grey. Leon watched as Cloud's eyes brightened; the glassy edge fading away as his breathing slowed to a normal rate. Cloud slowly turned his head towards Leon. Pink lips twitched up in a small smile as blue eyes met grey. Leon returned the smile ignoring the pang in his chest. Cloud would always smile at the brunet in hopes of reassuring him, but Leon could still see the pain that hid behind the smile.

Without thinking, Leon lifted a hand to brush bangs away from Cloud's face. Cloud's smile faltered at the unusual affectionate gesture as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Sorry." Leon pulled his hand back; fighting to keep down the blush climbing up his neck to spread across his cheeks.

"It's okay." Cloud smiled. And this time his smile was not to reassure Leon but rather a genuine smile that spread across his whole face making the corner of his eyes crinkle and Leon's heart soar.

"We should get going." Leon pulled himself from the ground avoiding Cloud's gaze for fear the blond would see just how much he was affecting him.

The trip to the hospital took longer than Leon's race to Cloud. Traffic had picked up and Leon was no longer breaking laws in his haste to get to Cloud. Cloud was safe. Cloud was sitting beside him: breathing and very much alive. He was hurt and more than a little scared, but he was alive. Leon glanced to the right, reassuring himself that Cloud was really there. Sitting idly in the passenger seat as they crawled through the busy downtown core.

Leon's eyes dropped briefly to Cloud's hips. While he could no longer see the nail marks through Cloud's sweats and sweatshirt, Leon knew they were there. He knew what those marks meant. Coupled with the bloodstained sheets, Leon knew what they alluded to and it made him sick. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he carefully changed lanes before breaking the heavy silence.

"How often has he done that?"

"Done what?" Cloud asked absently as he stared out of the window.

"Raped you."

"R-rape…? Leon, what the hell are you talking about?" Cloud whipped his head around to stare at Leon as his cheeks reddened. "He's never done…_that_."

"He did. Last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How stupid do you think I am, Cloud? I saw the marks on your hips and blood on the sheets."

"He's my husband, Leon. He can't _rape_ me." Cloud mumbled as he turned back to the window.

"What? It doesn't work that way Cloud. Married or not, if he forces you, it's rape."

"He never forced me."

"Cloud-"

"Drop it Leon."

They lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence as Leon pulled up to the hospital's ER doors. A familiar-faced nurse came hustling out with a wheelchair the moment the car stopped. She flashed a bright smile at Cloud as she helped him from the car before glaring at Leon. Most of the nurses in the ER had fallen for the ethereal blond, and really Leon couldn't blame them. Just because it took him nearly 15 years to realize he was in love with Cloud didn't mean it would take others that long. But those same nurses blamed Leon for Cloud's countless injuries. On numerous occasions, Leon had been tempted to yell that he never laid a finger on Cloud; that it was all his husband. But it would look worse admitting he knew who had hurt Cloud and yet continually did nothing about it. Leon sighed before telling Cloud he'd be right there after parking the car.

By the time Leon had parked his car and made his way into the ER, Cloud had already been wheeled away. Leon settled into one of the uncomfortable metal chairs that lined the waiting room. He leaned forward, elbows propped on his knees, as he tried to ignore the accusatory glares and ache in his chest.

He couldn't keep doing this. It was killing him. Watching the Cloud he'd known most of his life -the Cloud he'd fallen in love with- slowly fade away was killing him. Cloud had been so strong-willed. Stubborn and tough as nails. If someone so much as laid a finger on _that_ Cloud, they'd have a broken arm for their troubles.

But now, Cloud was a shell of his former self. A shadow of the headstrong teen who used to pick fights with those bigger and stronger. Somehow, Sephiroth had broken the unbreakable. He tore Cloud apart piece by piece; shattered his whole body and soul. And Leon was left staring at the nearly unrecognisable fragments.

This was it. He couldn't keep picking a broken Cloud off the floor, drive him to the hospital, only to then return him to his abuser. If it was killing Leon, it was killing Cloud even swifter. Each time he dropped Cloud off at the house he shared with Sephiroth, Leon felt a sickening jolt in his stomach as his chest began to tighten restricting his breathing. Each time Cloud disappeared behind the solid front door, Leon feared that would be the last he'd ever see the blond.

Leon was roused from his dark musings by a familiar laugh. He looked up from his clasped hands to see Cloud being wheeled towards him. The blond's head was tilted back as he joked with the nurse manoeuvring his chair down the hall. Blue eyes soon made their way around the waiting room searching for the scarred brunet. A dopey smile spread over Cloud's face when he found Leon slouched on a chair in the corner; the strong pain killers taking effect.

Leon couldn't help the smile that tugged his own lips up. He couldn't stop the way his heart rate increased as his palms got all sweaty. And he couldn't stop the crushing hold of guilt that tightened his chest as he took in the aftermath of Sephiroth's assault. Cloud's left arm was resting against his chest in a pale blue sling and a single crutch was laid across his lap. His right wrist was carefully bandaged while his right ankle had been fitted with a cast. Several butterfly bandages were along one eyebrow holding together a nasty gash Leon had somehow missed earlier.

The nurse wheeled Cloud towards Leon before shooting the brunet a sympathetic look. She was one of the few that didn't blame him for Cloud's injuries. Instead she pitied him; looking at Leon like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He hated how she looked at him like she knew he was head-over-heels in love with the blond, but could never tell him.

"Can you tell your stubborn friend here to come in as soon as he gets hurt? Not a week later."

_A week?_ "Huh?" Leon looked between the nurse and Cloud with his brow furrowed in confusion. There's no way Cloud's injuries were a week old.

"His sprained wrist didn't just happen."

"Is fine. Doesn' even hurt." Cloud interjected, his words slurred from the drug cocktail pumping through his veins.

"Cloud…" Leon softly admonished, gently resting his hand on Cloud's knee. "You gotta look after yourself better."

"S'okay." Cloud insisted as he turned his head away from Leon, hiding the pink glow of his cheeks.

The hand on Cloud's knee gave a gentle squeeze before his thumb started absently tracing soothing circles. "He'll be… okay?" Leon looked back up at the nurse, eyes wide as if begging her to make it all better.

"He'll be fine once he stops- What was it this time?" the nurse looked down at Cloud as the blond shrugged his right shoulder in reply. "Falling down the stairs? He stops that and he'll be just fine."

Leon nodded. His eyes back on Cloud, he watched as the blond started playing with a loose thread on his sling. "Dislocated shoulder? Again."

"And several fractured ribs and a fractured ankle. Plus his sprained wrist, a concussion. And I'd say he was dangerously close to another fractured orbital."

"Dammit Cloud." Leon murmured as he shook his head.

Cloud sunk back in his wheelchair as if expecting a blow. Leon felt sick as he watched Cloud cower. Collapsing in on himself in an attempt to avoid a hit. Leon's hand fell from Cloud's knee, the movement only making the blond flinch again. He had to get Cloud way from Sephiroth.

"You should take him home now. He needs his rest."

"Yeah…" Leon pulled himself from the chair. "I'll just go bring the car around. Okay Cloud?" Leon waited for Cloud to nod in acknowledgement before heading to the car.

_Home_.

Home for rest? Leon wanted to laugh at the notion. Home was where Sephiroth is free to do as he pleased. Free to drag Cloud down the hall and up the stairs. Free to punch and kick and maim to his heart's content. He couldn't take Cloud home.

Leon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting as Cloud lowered himself into the car. As Cloud pulled the door closed, Leon cut the engine. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the conversation before turning towards the blond.

"I'm not taking you back."

"What?" Cloud looked up from his sling, still playing with a loose thread with his free hand.

"I can't take you home. Not when I know what he does to you."

"Leon, we talked about this." Cloud gritted out. "He doesn't-"

"Do anything? Cloud look at yourself. He could have killed you."

"He didn't mean it-"

"Stop. Just stop. It's bullshit Cloud. You defending him is absolute bullshit."

"He's my-"

"Husband. You've said." Leon hissed through clenched teeth. He was fighting hard to keep his anger in check. The last thing Cloud needed was one more person yelling at him. "But that doesn't give him the right to treat you like a punching bag. And it sure as hell doesn't give him the right to fucking rape you!"

"I told you," Cloud's eyes were narrowed at Leon, his face flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "he didn't _rape_ me."

Leon let out a derisive snort as he replayed their earlier conversation. "Right. Because he's your _husband_." Leon bit out, sarcasm tainting his voice.

"So you're not taking me home?" Cloud sunk back into his chair, choosing to drop the conversation.

"No."

"Okay." Cloud shifted, letting out a hiss of pain as he struggled to open the door.

"Cloud. Please." Leon reached a hand out, gently grabbing Cloud's injured arm.

"I have to go home." Cloud continued to stare at the door handle he was still clutching tightly.

"No you don't. You _have_ to get away from him."

"You don't understand, Leon. He's all I have."

"He's not. You've got me." Leon's voice softened as he gently rubbed the arm under his hand. "And Zack. And Aerith and Tifa."

Cloud sighed, shrugging the hand off his arm. Leon pulled back the offending appendage as if it had been burnt. "I don't care if you understand it or not, but I really do love him. And I'm not going to just walk away."

Leon swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Cloud." His voice cracking as he struggled for what to say. "I-" _love you_ "I'll drive you home. But don't- don't call me again. Not until you're ready to leave him."

Cloud nodded, settling uncomfortably back in his seat. The whole car ride was filled with an awkward silence as both men were left to their musings. Cloud continued picking at the loose thread on his sling as he tried in vain to ignore the knot building in his stomach the closer they got to home. He jerked his hand away from the sling, raising it to his mouth to cover up a whimper. He didn't want to go back.

Leon glanced quickly at Cloud. Taking in the wide, panicked eyes and teeth sunk deep into Cloud's hand. He turned back to the road gripping the steering wheel tighter as he clenched his teeth. Was he really going to drop Cloud off and drive away? His stomach started churning as he turned on to Cloud's street. The churning turned violent as he slowed to a stop in front of the house.

"Cloud?"

Cloud shook his head vigorously, not removing the hand from his mouth.

"Remember, you'll always have me."

"Okay." Cloud managed to choke out passed his hand.

Cloud sucked in a ragged breath as he removed his hand, once more gripping the door handle. He pushed the door open before manoeuvring his single crutch out of the car. With a groan he managed swing his legs out, carefully keeping his fractured ankle off the ground.

"Need a hand?"

Cloud shook his head, but otherwise ignored Leon as he rocked his body forward and out of the car. Half out of his seat, resting his weight heavily on the crutch, Cloud turned his head slightly. "Bye Leon."

After a brief struggle, Leon watched as Cloud pulled himself from the car. The blond pushed the door closed with his hip before limping up the paved path towards the house. Without so much as a backwards glance, Cloud fumbled with the front door, pushed it open, and disappeared inside. Leon slumped forward, resting his head on his arms folded over the steering wheel. He couldn't help but think he'd just dropped Cloud off at his execution.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Okay, I marked this as complete, but I've already been told I can't leave it like this. So I've got some ideas for a second chapter but since I'm not sure about it, I am leaving this as "complete" so it's not sitting as an "in progress" in case I never do a second chapter. If you have any thoughts on a second chapter, let me know.


End file.
